


I'm out of my mind //

by Stormcursed



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, No me gusta mucho esto pero no quiero eliminarlo, Other, Wattpad se puso la gorra, todos los escritos gritan tengo 16 i'm depressed
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 4,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25448710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormcursed/pseuds/Stormcursed
Summary: Pseudo poesía de pseudo realidades que podrían haber sucedido, pero mayormente no. Son sentimientos enmascarados en situaciones, historias.Es sólo una crónica de mis años adolescentes.





	1. aguacero del norte

_10/02/16_

El aguacero del norte no espera a nada ni a nadie, pero sí que manda su amor a la gente empapada,  
con su amado en la parte más alta de sus pulmones.

Intenta que no se te borre la tinta de tu alma con la que escribes. Y recuerda, oh, pequeñita Luna,  
que no has de bajar.

A veces el mundo es un hueso roto. Así que, acepta quien es el causante de tus dolores,  
y llámale **hogar**.

Y si esto no es más que un sueño, que una retorcida ilusión de una mente insómnica, he de extrañar, entonces,  
tu presencia y las veletas del barco que un día  
soñamos tener.


	2. maybeidontlikeloneliness

_12/05/16_

**s** ometimes i wish i could run  
far far away,  
where no one ever knew me.

 **i** cannot play hide and seek forever with my feelings,  
but i guess it's better that way.

 _ **m**_ aybe i love you,  
maybe i'm just passing the time,  
maybe i just don't really want to be alone

 **i** hate loneliness.  
i get it anyways  
people run away from me  
(and if they don't, i' _m_ the one who runs away)

 **i** 'm not sure if this is even real.  
maybe i'm making up problems again

maybe i just want to _dis_ appear  
maybe i just want to be consumed by my own emptyness

i don't want to be alone.

 **don't** go away. not again. not anymore.  
i don't want another broken heart.

(maybeidont _really_ likeloneliness)


	3. I'm sorry

_22/07/16_

Your stare is following me. Your mother's affection is as warm as I imagined my mother's.

I'm resting my head in your arms, instead of facing my fears. Your warmth makes me feel protected, your hug makes me feel like coming home. Your soft voice, whispering things we'll never say _again,_ things you would never say in other way.

I'm so lost. We're not strong, we're fragile and we're destined to be star crossed lovers.

I forgot a part of me in your heart, in your room. I gave you a piece of my soul, and you lost it.

The question is burning my skin, it's making me lose sleep. I don't want the honest answer but I cannot live like this anymore.

I can't rolplay forever just because you need my fake self.

I'm sorry.


	4. No sé, no quiero

_01/08/16_

No sé qué merezco en este punto del camino. Tus ojos cansados de mi comportamiento auto destructivo, mis manos temblequeando, intentando llegar hasta donde estás, pero fallando en el intento.

Mis pulmones desfallecen, mis ojos se agotan buscando tu mirada en la multitud. No estás. Así de simple como eso. Así de doloroso como eso.

( **Mis sentimientos se están derramando; las voces están creando una inundación** )

Tus promesas están tan vacías como mi alma; mis palabras hoy se desvanecen en el viento que traspasa la maraña que se ha vuelto mi mente.

Tengo una grieta muy grande en mi corazón; y tus palabras de despedida simplemente son como agregar limón en la herida ( **No quiero oírlas, no quiero saberlo** ). 

No te quiero aquí, pero te necesito a mi lado.

Lléname de promesas vacías, falsas; mientras yo te creo cuando dices que me quieres, que no puedes vivir sin mí.

Porque, a final de cuentas, aún se me da muy bien actuar de amiga atenta y amable. Aunque el telón ya se haya caído bajo nuestras miradas sorprendidas, y no importa si ya es hora de acabar con esta farsa. 

Porque creo que valgo muy poco, y tú vales mucho más. 


	5. Mi sueño insano te arregló el alma; pero ahora eres tú el ingrato

_02/08/16_

No sé cuándo acepté subirme a este carrusel contigo. 

La última vez que me fijé, seguías en el caballo de atrás, observándome; animándome. Ahora, temo girarme y no encontrarme con tu sombra irregular, con tu sonrisa burlona riéndose de mis desdichados sentimientos. 

Estoy estancada en tu ser, en el pensamiento de tu persona. No puedo dejar de pensar, suponer, querer hablar, decírtelo. No puedo ignorar el cómo ya mi vida no te **interesa** , el cómo aquella persona en la que confiabas se volvió... el como hoy me tratas.

Pero, los dos bien sabemos, creíamos comprender que todo es un juego de niños hasta que hay sentimientos implicados. Todo eran palabras vacías, hasta que mi alma quedó enredada en todo este embrollo. Pero ya es demasiado tarde ahora; ya gasté lo que me quedaba del dinero para subirme en este carrusel, y ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Giramos, y giramos sobre mis represiones, los traumas,y tu confianza en mí. 

Quiero seguirte el paso; no quiero ver como te alejas siendo dueño de lo que quedaba de mi desmembrado corazón. ¿Por qué tenías que ignorar mis palabras de advertencia, acercarte, y ahora huir como un niño asustado de un falso fantasma?

Pero creo que prefiero que lo hagas; que desaparezcas de mi vida de esta forma. Sin palabras. Dejando a esta historia a medias sin epílogo; y con un desahuciado final abierto. 

Siempre te dije cómo funciono con estas cosas; no voy a insistir en que te quedes a mi lado si no quieres hacerlo realmente. No tengo derecho sobre ti, ni tampoco ganas para hacerme de rogar. 

Aunque, debes de saber algo. Si te vas, será para **siempre**. No te abriré mi corazón una segunda vez. 

Ahora, debes decidir. ¿Te subirás de nuevo a esta infantil atracción, o me dejarás sola? ¿Dirás entonces, que fue mi culpa? ¿O me harás responsable de todo, como si no hubieras hecho nada? 

_No te quedes, vete. Vive y después di que el favor de un loco te dejó vivir._


	6. I get it

_05/08/16_

You told me why you loved her. And I get it, I really do.

I get why you would complain about me, about my repressed feelings, when you are the same. We are the sama person, though I've got feelings for you, and you've got feelings for her. 

I get the reason about the sadness beneath your eyes, your messed up thoughts. I can understand now why you are running away so much, why you are running away from me. 

It's a funny thing, cause I don't want to be angry with you. I don't want to be disappointed, I don't want to feel betrayed. I don't want to be jealous. I want to feel nothing at all. I want to feel empty again; just me with my own worries, my cuts, my fucked up mind and my miserable life.

I'm still trying to remember that first day, when we began talking and you told me about her. When I didn't know her was her. When I only knew you needed my help, and I gave you a shoulder to cry, arms to rest, and a heart to listen to your problems. I gave you the best I had. I even thought about offering you my life, as a promise. As a way to tell you, hey, don't worry, I'll be here if you need me. I promised you passively that I wouldn't commit suicide.

And what did you give me for all of that? 

You told me I could trust you. So I trusted you. And you got scared. 

**(I don't even know why I was expecting something from you. I told you explicitly I was a demon, that I was full of traumas, that I was a fucked up.**

**My mistake was to tell you about all this. About my demons, about my hell. And now,** _**me pesa el sentimiento de saberme culpable, de saber que yo misma busqué este infierno** _ **.)**

You told me you couldn't trust me. I spent afternoons thinking I was not enough for you, without knowing how to talk to you. 

Why did I get in this mess? I was already messed up. But now, everything is falling appart around me, and I don't know how to save myself. I don't even know if I want to be saved anymore.

_(I would say I'm a sadmess; I'm a disaster full of crappy feelings, and I'm always depressed. It doesn't matter when you ask me)_


	7. Fake freedom, true happiness

_14/09/16_

It has been a while since I've felt so free, so overpowered with a feeling. Last time, it was when he came here and made me feel less miserable. He might have broken my heart, but now I'm free.

Flying out this sadness, and flying in this freedom. I don't know if this is going to stay with me, or if I'll leave this emotion with the language I've got to speak there.

Nothing is a **constant**. I've learned that with him.

Nothing is a lie, until the truth comes out.

I would like to say you'd be with me, that I would even give you this new wings I've just won. But I guess you don't need them. You never needed my fake freedom; you have never liked emotional connections. And I get it. I just wanted to save you from your own misery, but I failed.

I wish that you were here by my side, in this early morning, in this plane. I wish you would like to escape with me, go away and forget about our demons. But you chose your path, and I chose this. I ended up running away.

I may love you. Or maybe I don't, maybe I shouldn't. Maybe I should stop thinking about this, and just be free. You probably would have told me to forget about you anyways.

Cause I know you think I deserve something better, but I'm still convinced you're enough to me.

I won't try to change your mind. I won't try to be someone special for you; I have already tried, and it was a tragedy.

I told you once expectations are one of the main reasons why people are not together.

(But I believe, I wanted to believe I could ask you for more than you were giving me.)

You didn't want to try. Not for real.

But I'm a hopeless romantic. I want to believe there's something out there. I want to believe you will love me some day.

Wait. No. You better take this fake freedom I've got, and fucking burn it. Take my empty soul, take those "over dramatic" feelings, and leave me the fuck **alone**.


	8. Fears

_08/11/16_

I'm not here to write down an explanation of what fears are. I don't need specific words to express what I always feel. 

I just want to write what I've been thinking since last Saturday. 

I know that when you met me, you probably thought I was sane. I know people usually can't see my insecurities, but it seems like you can. I don't know if I hate you or I love you, cause I cannot hide you anything. My eyes are just too obvious, and you seem to be able to look through them. You've probable seen my soul. I wonder if you liked it or you're just staying cause you know I'm alone.

Right now, I'm scared. 

And I know you don't deserved to be doubt everyday, but lately I cannot even trust myself. 

I'm scared because you see the deepest of my soul, and you accept it as if was something nice. You stayed. 

I met you almost four mouths ago. You stayed.

I told you everyday how my heart got broken by your best friend. You stayed.

I told you I wasn't sure if I could trust you. You stayed. 

I don't know if I'll be able to fix your mind. You stay.

I know you know I get easily scared. There's this type personality test where my type it's called "the one who doubts". I'm the esceptical, that loyal friend that will stay only if you make them feel safe enough.

I want to trust you, but not just yet. Cause I might already do it, and I'll give you my soul. 

I want to stop thinking, cause I know that I'll end up overthinking. About you, about me, about us. Don't wanna call you my boyfriend. Wanna call you something constant. 

Before going away, you hugged me and told me something that it still in my mind:

**"I want to take all your internal fears away cause they hurt you a lot."**


	9. To kill or be killed

_05/12/16_

Hace un par de horas, una de mis amigas me preguntó si sabía como se siente aferrarse a alguien, y que después se vaya. Supuse que era estúpido responderle en ese momento, pero la pregunta siguió haciendo eco en mi mente como un mantra.

Y es que tal vez no encuentre las palabras para describirlo, al menos no en su totalidad. 

Se siente como cuando escuchas una canción que no escuchabas hace años, y que te da la nostalgia de volver a ese momento de tu vida. Se te hace un imperceptible nudo en la garganta. Tu mente recuerda cada pequeño detalle de esa infancia que ya no puede volver... y nada más. No podés hacer nada contra eso.

Es como cuando ves a una persona en su completa inocencia, sus ojos brillando, su voz temblando, llena de sentimientos, y sabés que nunca vas a vivir un momento semejante. Es como una oportunidad de por vida, y ya no vas a poder volver. 

Ya no vas a poder recuperar, tampoco, aquellas ilusiones que tenías al lado de esa persona especial. Aquellas expectativas, aquellos sueños que gradualmente se fueron haciendo añicos, hasta que sos consciente y ya no hay solución. Ya está todo perdido, y sólo quedás vos misma con aquella realidad que podría haber sido, pero nunca fue ni podrá serlo.

También, me preguntó que cuántas veces podés ser lastimada y seguir perdonando. 

Y no es algo que podamos contar. No hay una cifra que haga que evites que te rompan el corazón. Porque, a final de cuentas, ¿no es esto lo que nos hace humanos? Lastimar y salir lastimados. Es elegir entre mantenerte observando una realidad que no podés acunar como tuya; o vivir el presente, entregar todo lo que tenés con miedo a que te destrocen. 

Se me hace divertido que piense que soy constante, cuando no lo soy. Soy una persona leal, pero me asusto con facilidad. Puedo quedarme al lado de personas tóxicas por meses, años, y sin intenciones reales de irme. No me importa si están mandando su vida a la mierda, yo voy a seguir a su lado, porque creo que eso es amor a final de cuentas. 

_Voy a seguir a tu lado sin importar que quepa la posibilidad que te vayas, o que me dañes con las armas que yo misma te di en un primer lugar._


	10. No sé

_12/01/17_

No he estado escribiendo. Y no es porque no tenga nada que decir, nada de qué hablar o ningún rubro que me interese. Simplemente, la realidad me superó.

Mi vida se ha basado en una puta constante desde hace dos meses: tomar, y hablar con él. Y no quiero seguir con este estilo de vida.

Joder, ya no quiero tener que fingir que no me pesa nada cuando hablamos ni cuando no. Que no me molesta que ella sepa más sobre ti que yo. Y discúlpame de antemano, pero soy así de molesta. Lo que tengo de molesta, tengo de leal.

Estoy cansada de esforzarme en escribir una historia en primera persona del plural, cuando él no lo quiere. Amar por dos es cansador, y al final no sé si vale la pena realmente.

Sólo... quiero volver a ese momento en donde no tenía "nada" sobre que escribir, porque mi vida era estable. En donde me pasaba todas esas tardes haciendo cosas que valían la pena, y no sólo sufrir o dormir para evadir el dolor. Cuando el dolor físico ayudaba al vacío, cuando podía escribir porque sí.

Porque ahora estoy condenada a un infierno del que no quiero salir, pero tal vez deba, Porque entrego mi corazón al primero que muestra interés, porque estoy asustada que pueda salir bien.

Quiero dejar de necesitar a alguien más, y simplemente amarme y ya. No tener que llorar a una persona que sé que no se va a quedar, ni aunque yo se lo pidiese.

Quisiera poder ser fiel a mi propia palabra, y no simplemente decir que me auto prometo no confiar en estúpidos, y a la siguiente hora volver a entregarme en bandeja. 

Me acuerdo una conversación de hace unas horas con uno de mis amigos.

"Sabés que se van a hacer mierda entre ustedes, ¿verdad?"  
"Sí".

Ni siquiera lo negué. No me dio la cara. Porque sé como terminan este tipo de cosas, algo explota, y alguien se va. Y yo nunca me voy. Odio querer una promesa que nunca va a llegar, porque no tengo ni el derecho ni las ganas de pedirla. 

Tengo una canción que me da vueltas desde hace un par de horas. No quiero tu cuerpo, no quiero tus manos en las mías, no necesito tus ojos posándose en los míos, no deseo con tanto fervor como crees que estemos en una habitación los dos. Pero odio pensar que estás dándole tu alma a alguien más. Y tal vez la estoy cagando diciendo todo esto, tal vez es un punto sin salida, y me estoy enganchando sola en mis propios pensamientos y necesito un abrazo y alguien que me diga que todo va a estar bien aunque sé que no va a ser verdad porque nada nunca va bien conmigo, nunca me conformo con nada y prometí no llorarle pero no puedo evitarlo y mi respiración va rápido y no puedo tragar saliva y mis manos tiemblan sobre el teclado y mi celular vibra a mi lado pero no tengo el coraje de ver el comienzo de un final que empecé a ver desde hace ya mucho tiempo pero que no quise aceptar. Mis dedos se queman. Y sé que no lo entenderías. Tengo las yemas de los dedos quemadas desde hace ya tiempo, y quiero que te vayas de este instituto, en donde sólo se quedan los que tienen problemas y se aislan y se cortan y vomitan y quieren morir. ¿Por qué querrías quedarte dentro de este descabellado sueño? Nadie querría. Y siempre termino llorándole a una pantalla vacía de vida, extrañando a alguien que no quiere quedarse. Se podría decir que es una habilidad mía, de arruinar todo de forma gradual. 


	11. bittersweet

07/02/2017

Everything I touch, gets turned into either stone or gold. I’m damned. I’m fucked and I cannot chase it.

There’s this song coming to my head. “Everything I do is bittersweet”. When everything’s alright, I just gotta fucked it up. I know it’s not ok like this, but for the first time you saw what I’ve always wanted to be. My stomach aches and I wanna cry.

I guess I should say sorry. When you’re near me… I cannot talk. I cannot tell you every dark thought I’ve got. I’m scared of losing you because of who I am. Sometimes I’ve got the feeling we got lost in translation, and now we’re trapped in these no-ending days, where everything is the same, every conversation is the same and I cannot take it anymore.

I’ve told you before. “I forgot how to ask for your help”. I don’t know what I’m trying to prove. I’m useless. I’m an idiot. Why would he want to say anyways? I can go deeper in this sadness. Maybe I just belong there.

Sorry for letting you down. Sorry for lying to you. Sorry for making your hopes up. Sorry for me being me.


	12. every since we met

15/02/2017

Lo primero que se me viene a la mente cuando recuerdo a las personas, son sus ojos. Pensándolo muy bien, es la única no física de comprobar que algo es real. Es divertido, porque tengo una memoria visual muy pobre, en excepción a la mirada.

¿Acaso no es sorprendente como funcionamos? Buscamos aprobación. Reconocimiento, éxito. Que miles de miradas nos ofrezcan unos segundos de su tiempo. Y, aún así; siempre buscamos una sola mirada en la multitud. O al menos así funciona para mí. Aquella persona que se te viene a la mente, es a quien admiras o amas.

“Aunque a veces, querría ser como tú”.

Cada persona es como una canción, y, cariño, yo me aprendería todos tus acordes. Porque desde que nos conocimos, sólo me eleva tu sonrisa, tu mirada, tu aroma. Desde aquella primera noche de conversación nocturna, sólo se mantiene un remordimiento; y es no haberte hecho saber que sabía lo que iba a pasar. Y, aún así, me acerqué, te dejé entrar. (¿A dónde van los corazones abandonados, rotos por inercia?)

Tenés dos ojos oscuros por amar tanto, y un corazón gris que hace juego con tu alma más oscura. No me importa. Porque contigo sé que quiero reinventar el amor, sacarme las zapatillas y bailar bajo la lluvia una canción perdida. Nos volvamos tan locos como los conejos.


	13. ¿Cuándo?

05/03/17

odio tener que fingir historias falsas, mentiras hermosamente pintadas, sólo para parecer interesante. odio tener que machacar mis pensamientos para mantener una conversación, tener que obligarme a mí misma a no preocuparme por el cómo estoy. constantemente tengo los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y ni yo sé por qué. no tengo la seguridad de nada de lo que está pasando en mi vida en este momento.

supongo que las cosas están cambiando. es mi último año. después de lo que pase en los siguientes meses, voy a tener que volverme alguien. mi edad va a importar. y tengo muchísimo miedo de volverme alguien que no quiero ser. hace un par de semanas, le dije a mi mejor amigo que no quiero volverme ese tipo de chica que coge con todo el mundo. y cuando le pregunté si le molestaba, lo único que dijo fue "esas cosas pasan".

pero eso es lo que más temo. sería alguien tan contrario a quien soy ahora. aunque a veces siento que estoy más cerca de esa yo que de la que soy actualmente. ni siquiera sé quien soy en realidad. mi nombre es un papel que se quema con facilidad en los labios de los demás.

¿soy la única que desea una vida alejada de la que existe, de la que tengo? 

y es una ironía, porque estoy perdida, temo del quién me pueda volver; pero a la vez, quiero adelantarme. quiero dejar de quemar cigarrillos sola, quiero poder salir y disfrutar y divertirme y ser una persona. quiero dejar de fingir sonrisas en las fotos. 

el problema está en que no puedo convencerme que nunca más tendré dieciséis. que desperdicié la cúlmine de mi adolescencia entre llantos ahogados en una almohada, neumonías y cortes. que nada realmente ha cambiado del año pasado. es la misma música, son las mismas palabras las que pronuncio día a día. es el mismo vacío de siempre. son los mismos pensamientos auto destructivos. 

entonces, ¿cuándo va a cambiar todo? ¿este martes, la semana próxima, o cuando aquellas esperadas palabras salgan de tu boca? ¿qué permiso tengo yo de preguntárte un cuándo, cuando ni siquiera yo lo sé? 

voy a tomar todo lo que me des, aunque sé las mentiras que profanas. porque conozco ese lugar en donde estás parado, y si esto es todo lo que puedo ofrecerte, bienvenido seas. 

porque al final de día sigo siendo firme a mi palabra. 


	14. Entre puchos y rock nacional

19/03/17

Tengo la teoría que en este mundo todo pasa por alguna razón, sea para mejor o peor. Entre medio de ese camino, están las personas que simplemente aparecen para echarte una mano cuando todo parece oscuro.

A lo que quiero llegar, conocí a una de esas personas con las que te da gusto hablar, y por la cual no te molestaría darte cáncer de pulmón. Ese tipo de persona que puede ver a través de las fachadas, y nunca me había sentido tan abierta y yo misma en mi vida. Nunca sentí un abrazo tan real como el de anoche. Y nunca escuché palabras más honestas como las suyas.

Decidió hablarme de su vida, porque yo estaba demasiado ocupada llorando y fumando para hacer otra cosa. Y después me dijo que me merecía a alguien mejor, y sé que lo decía desde adentro.

Es ese tipo de persona que si en cinco años necesitas un amigo, él lo va a ser. Y creo que sólo necesitaba un amigo. Son ese tipo de personas que aparecen una vez a cada cinco años y pueden escaparse como la arena entre tus dedos si no te das cuenta a tiempo.

Porque sé que su alma es tan libre como la mía desearía ser; porque si fuera otra persona, me gustaría poder prometerle un cielo, pero ya estoy atada a millones de sombras. Me gustaría poder arreglar su alma, porque merece tomarse un descanso.

Y tal vez nunca lea esto, tal vez sean palabras en vano pero aún así, mientras veo el techo de esta casa que no es mía, sintiéndome perdida y dolorida, tenía que decirlas. Porque sí. Porque puedo, y algún día va a leer esto y nos vamos a reír mientras nos pasamos la etiqueta de mentolados y un vaso de whisky .

/ **sé que no vas a ser vos, pero los párrafos siguientes, son para vos** /

Estoy rota. Estoy jodida. No sé mantener relaciones. No puedo evitar llorar al pensarte, porque no puedo simplemente resignarme a perderte. Porque te volviste importante en mi vida y no quiero pensar un día en el que no estés. Y ahora te extraño y no puedo hacer nada, no puedo cambiar nada y me arrepiento de lo que te hice y quiero que vuelvas. Pero nunca fuiste mío. No fuiste de nadie. Y no quise verlo, pero tal vez ya no pueda desear tus ojos de chocolate, tu cariño y quien sos. Y odio rendirme.

Por eso te _esperaré_ en el lugar de siempre, entre medio de donde los dos estamos. Y si debo esperarte bajo la lluvia o el sol por horas lo haré. En ese lugar que no existe pero tiene las horas del reloj marcadas con tu voz y los minutos con las sonrisas que no puedo ver.

Así que, no tardes. Porque mis yemas se queman por tu ausencia y mi alma pesa. Porque cuando destape aquél champagne caro, quiero que sostengas una copa cerca mío, y esperes que te sirva, sin pedirme. Quiero pensarnos en un futuro, y ver tus ojos brillantes, tus manos cálidas, tu ropa levemente holgada.


	15. I'm lost

15/06/17

I'm tired.

Those may be the first words I'm writing, but there're not the only. 

I have a mess over my head, and I know that with a little snap, with a tumble everything will fall down over me. I'm scared, and I'm alone in this empty and dark room. Everyone seem to be so far from me, and I cannot touch them, I cannot reach them. I scream, but my voice is just a lost mumble in this gloom I'm around.

I end up trapped in the same circle I've always been, and good things never last with me. I'm following this made up routine to pretend I've got something to do, when actually I don't even know what to do. 

I'm honestly surprised when you say I've done so much because I don't think so. My mind is still being an awful place to be in, and voices just keep coming and coming back, screaming at the top of their lungs that I don't deserve you. And I want to shout, to cry out that I love you but suddenly it looks like you're far away from here, and I'm alone again. I'm sit again on my own in that bedroom and I hear my parents' screams, and I'm not capable of shutting them down. I stay there again, just hearing and getting in my head that I don't deserve any good in this planet.

I love you, but I'll destroy you. 

There's this song called monochrome by Yann Tiersen and it describes how I'm feeling at the moment. Everything it's just black or white, good or bad... I'm polarized. I've lost myself, but I keep waking up in the morning to see a refletion I don't like in the mirror. 

I've got nothing in mind, and though I'm trying I can't find every piece of myself that I've lost so long ago. You say you love me, but I'm broken. I'm not a full person, so why would you love me? I'm not useful, neither funny nor nice. I'm fucked up and lost.

So, why are you eyes like the lantern at the end of the road, guiding me to the right place? Why are you still here? Why is it so easy to talk about my problems with you? Why do I feel less like a fake and more like me when you're here?

I'm sorry.


	16. a six out of ten

11/10/17

Y el agua cae por mi cuello, quemándome lentamente la piel. Las gotas duelen casi lo mismo que mis acciones, que las palabras y pensamientos que hacen reverberación en mi cabeza. Mis piezas acaban de explotar en mil pedazos, y las quiero intentar buscar en la bañera pero se las llevó la corriente... y ahora sólo tengo pedazos a medias. 

mis piernas son la prueba de lo que acaba de pasar mi cabeza, y aún así ni una palabra sale de mi boca. hey, está bien, no es la primera vez que pasa. yo soy la llorona, la idiota. 

soy una nube, una canilla que puede abrirse en cualquier momento y yo solo quiero quedarme viendo a la nada mientras se me escapa la vida entre las manos como arena. 

quiero volver al agua, quiero intentar ahogarme y de paso matar todo lo que pasa por mi mente; aunque me quedo tiesa en el lugar, mirando palabras vacías en una hoja vacía en un espacio vacío. 

siento mucho o siento nada. 

lo siento y mucho.


End file.
